User talk:Kronostradamus
Wiki Hey man. I was just wondering how to get involved with Admin and help the wiki some more. I would be massively grateful if you could give me at least some information on how to be an admin member. Thanks man. EnemyHunter (talk) 17:39, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :You can only become one when the current admins need an extra and decide to promote someone. GMRE (talk) 11:43, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Infobox User It doesn't look like it would fit well on your current user page, but we now have a non-mandatory Template:Infobox User. It's currently in beta testing (feel free to try it). If you have any ideas, put them into the template talk page. GMRE (talk) 11:43, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Signatures Maybe the title could be the same color for everybody, but the name could be in a custom color and a link to the talk page (after the name) could be completely custom? And it could be a template like User:Lucan07s. So it would be like: (standard color) (custom color) link to talk page Time Also, I have no idea why the infobox user is making everything stay on one side of your page. It's fine on my page and on User:Norrlanning96es page. GMRE (talk) 16:26, November 28, 2012 (UTC) http://justcause.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences is where the signature can be changed, which means no need for a template and yes it is still quite customizable. All you have to do is put your desired signature in the 'custom signature' box and make sure wiki markup is enable right below it. Mine looks as follows (go into source editor to see it). [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] As you can see it is quite easy to change the color of the font and that sort of thing without the hassle of needing it to be a template so it will still be the signature code of four ~ symbols. I quite like the idea of having our titles all be the same color and our names whatever color we want aswell. On the matter of my user page, it should be fixed now. [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 02:26, November 29, 2012 (UTC) It's hardly a hassle having it in a template, it takes about 5 minutes to set up and from there it's just as easily customizable as the normal preferences type signature, if not easier as you don't have to use that tiny field box to change it and you can preview what it will look like. It also means you can have differing signatures on different wikis. Plus it doesn't leave a bunch of code lying around. Overall the template version is the easier choice. 04:08, November 29, 2012 (UTC) A template can probably also be updated to changes all signatures, not just the ones that will be made after the update. I also like the idea of having less code to prevent long talk pages (like mine) from becoming even longer. GMRE (talk) 16:22, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh! I see where we're coming from now, I had not realized that changing your signature effects it on every other wiki. In that case a template would make more sense to use especially a generalized one. I'm wondering, could the template link be put in the signature box? I don't use any other wiki so it seems easier for me that way. [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 23:31, December 2, 2012 (UTC) New background Pretty good, but the trouble is that the pictures might end up being only half visible on smaller screens. Also, I would try to fit more pictures on there. Put them a little closer together and see if you can add one more to either side. GMRE (talk) 16:38, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps if you make the background scroll with the page, then you could make it longer with even more pictures? Or maybe I'm just trying get things too good? Really I'd like the background to have small slideshows at each picture, fo a total of like 50 pictures. And it would be great if those slideshows wouldn't reload when you go to a different page. Otherwise it would take like 20 extra seconds to load each page. But that's probably well beyond any of our programing skill. :( I guess it would be fine then. Just don't delete the current background. We might think of a use for it some time later. GMRE (talk) 16:49, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Badges How exactly does the wiki count the number of days from the last edit? If it uses the statistics that we can see through the "admin dashboard", then we're screwed. Those stats are wrong and don't count most edits. Some days they count an edit as small as +100 symbols and other days +1000 isn't enough. Creating an article used to be enough for it, no matter how small the article is, but a +1'700 symbol article complete with a picture just passed with out being counted. Like WTF? GMRE (talk) 20:24, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Oh phew. It just took a minute to get counted. Unless it just counted my last edit on this page, which I know it didn't, because the stats page specifically sais that only "content namespace edits" (whatever the hell those are) get counted. GMRE (talk) 20:28, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I am 1 day short of 100 consecutive days. GMRE (talk) 20:30, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::No worries. I've managed to prove that the badges system is separate from that broken statistics system. GMRE (talk) 17:11, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Check that out when you have time Template talk:Poll. GMRE (talk) 18:25, February 18, 2013 (UTC) : I have made a comment in there, but it doesn't show in the activity, please read it. Speeddaemon (talk) 12:35, March 3, 2013 (UTC) About User:Norrlanning96 He's been making himself useful for quite some time now and asked for a promotion. What do you think? I'll let User:Lucan07 know too. GMRE (talk) 13:14, March 3, 2013 (UTC) New badges Firstly, check this out. I've heard you did make the badge symbols, so, did you make the entire logos or just insert pictures into existing frames? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:13, March 17, 2013 (UTC)) Temporary celebration logo We will most likely reach 1000 pages in a few months. What do you think of some sort of celebration logo at that time? It should be the same logo that we have now, but golden and it should be a small note to the right of it, saying "1000 pages" or something. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:45, March 24, 2013 (UTC)) Golden logo Is the logo I requested finished, and ready for upload when we hit 1000 pages? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 23:17, April 6, 2013 (UTC)) Template Coding I know you are very skilled in programming templates and such. I found a way to add a code so the templates automatically adds the relevant categories, most recently, on Template:Infobox Settlement. Unfortunately, there are samples on every of these infobox pages. These will make that the categories linked to the infobox will also be added on the template page. Is it any code that can be used to bypass this, or do we just need to remove the samples? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 22:09, April 23, 2013 (UTC)) Coincidence? Nah, not really, but still Wikia announced that they will have a webinar on 6-7 PM (UTC) on template coding. I joined it. Lets see if there are any ways to bypass the problem I mentioned. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 23:25, April 25, 2013 (UTC)) Nice to know someone shares my taste in music Hi Kronos. If you ever want to chat I'm very active on 40k fanon. It's nice to know someone else likes Led Zep and AC/DC, though I'm more into Metallica at the moment. Slug gunner fan (talk) 19:29, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Good to hear you like metallica too. Favourite song? Mine varies, but at the moment it's either The Outlaw Torn or To Live Is To Die. Slug gunner fan (talk) 17:35, May 20, 2013 (UTC) good to know, I like justice for All as well. Leper Messiah and Dyers Eve are awesome too, between them these tww songs actually represent my views on religion. Slug gunner fan (talk) 17:51, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Wikia.css Why are the changes not displayed? I don't really understand the logic why you should need to bypass your cache, is the skin somehow stored in your browser? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 23:42, May 31, 2013 (UTC)) Template problem Go to the page Gurun Lautan Lama. Do you see a big gap between the heading and the page list? If so, why is it there? This is the template: Template:Disambiguation. GMRE (talk) 11:15, July 24, 2013 (UTC) I think I magaged to reduce the gap from about 10 empty rows to 3, but I'm still not sure what causes them. GMRE (talk) 11:21, July 24, 2013 (UTC) I think they might be there because of the unfilled fields. The template can have up to 10 pages. Maybe if I removed the automated list and made people add list entres the old fashioned way? That might glitch some pages tho. GMRE (talk) 11:25, July 24, 2013 (UTC) This just got solved. GMRE (talk) 12:05, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Something new We have more than 2 admins here, so let's only discuss this at that talk page: Just Cause Wiki talk:Article quality levels. GMRE (talk) 19:49, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :Any last ideas, or do we call it good enough? GMRE (talk) 17:50, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Something that might interest you Link. GMRE (talk) 18:38, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Template icons Nice job with the icons. I guess it's fine to delete the original ones with white backgrounds now. GMRE (talk) 12:22, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! I had a spare moment so I figured I would do something useful around here, for once. I'm assuming you already deleted the old icons? Kronos Talk 03:07, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I did that yesterday. GMRE (talk) 12:40, May 30, 2014 (UTC)